Screw You
by Shinigamispit
Summary: "For all I care now you can go screw everyone in this office!" Roy yelled. Roy/Ed/Al


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA blah blah blah

Warning: this story contains Yaoi AKA hot sweaty sex between men. This also contains a little bit of Elricest if this makes you squeamish then I advise you to not read. Also implies Ed screwing other characters from the anime but no real detail into these.

"talking"

'Roy thinking'

Screw you…

Everyone in the large office had stopped to listen to the fighting behind the large mahogany door. Riza slowly cracked the door for the sounds to flood into the room. They had learned a long time ago to never ever stand behind the doors when the two alchemists were arguing that normally ended with Ed storming out squashing any eavesdroppers that stood behind to the door. Their relationship had gone from superior and subordinate to lovers around a year ago. Surprisingly they rarely ever argued and it had even more rarely followed them to the office.

"I don't care I like it, I will not change it back!" Ed was always stubborn.

"It's too big for the two of us separate them and put it back in the spare room!"

"Screw that, it is more comfortable now and it has plenty of room."

"Screw that huh? I will repeat it once more separate the two beds or we will be the ones separating."

"Well ya know what fuck you they are staying that way."

"Fuck me huh?" Roy paused "Well I guess you won't be fucking anyone now."

"What you think that no one else will want me other than you." Ed was getting really heated

"Well with that attitude, I do not think anyone would want you."

"Really wanna bet?"

"No for all I care now you can go screw everyone in this office!" Roy was yelling at the top of his lungs at the younger man.

"Fine asshole, I think I will do just that!" The mahogany door slammed off the hinges as the blond alchemist stormed from the office. He broke the other door on the way out of the communal office. The door had gotten stuck on the automail fist so went with the young alchemist part of the way down the hallway.

Needless to say nobody bothered either of them for a couple days.

2 days later:

Roy's past two mornings had been weird, he found himself waking every couple hours and every time he did wake he looked for the warm body that had belonged beside him. The size of the bed had been a constant reminder of how empty everything was; his bed was empty, his house was too quiet, the breakfast was boring and a tad bland, Ed always helped him cook and clean up afterwards. He was defiantly missed his constant companion.

'Maybe I should just forget about the bed and talk him into coming back home; this house is not a home without Ed.'

He made his way to his office with haste determined to take Ed home with him.

He pushed on the outer door knowing Riza would already be there. "Hawkeye find Fullmetal and bring him here."

"Uhn…"

Roy looked up to find Riza pinned against the desk her uniform opened in the front. Mismatched hands were roaming over her abdomen and the face of his once lover was pressed into her bosom. Ed's honey eyes met Roy's darkened ones.

"Excuse me."Roy abruptly turned on one heel and left the office. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

The next day:

Roy had a sleepless night that night. He had drunk till the early morning hours and was still feeling tipsy. The first thing he did when he had gotten to work was rush to the nearest restroom and gave praise to the first porcelain god. He sat down on the tile floor and waited hoping to start feeling better before walking into the office to face Hawkeye.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?"

Roy recognized the voice, it was Breda.

"Yeah don't worry I locked the door with alchemy." The voice was that of the man who still had his heart.

Roy heard the stall next to his open then close. He seen Ed's feet and legs, he had placed himself kneeling on the floor, he could see Breda's boots before him. He heard the noise he had known all too well as the zipper was pulled down.

"Hmm… not bad Breda."

Roy couldn't take it anymore. Stood and set fire to the sealed door then left as soon as it was burnt enough he could go through.

He had hurried through his paper work till it was lunchtime. He wasn't even hungry but he needed something on his stomach since the empty organ had started growling.

He took a couple rolls from the cafeteria and took a seat.

"General Mustang, how are you feeling?"

'Oh no anyone but him…' Roy thought

"I'm okay Armstrong."

The large man took a seat across from him. "Well that's always a good thing The Armstrong family…."

Roy chose not to bother listening to the man ramble on about his family till he heard the dreaded name. The only thing he had picked up on the conversation was the words Ed… we…closet…hot…tight…and sex.

"Armsrtong I really don't want to hear about my subordinate whoring around."

"But General his skill is amazing you should try being with him at least once."

Roy got up quickly and left.

He decided on going home, he was stressed and tired.

Next Day:

Roy walked his way to work trying to cool off he had gotten some sleep but it had been on the couch. He still could smell Ed's on the older piece of furniture; they had always laid together on the couch after dinner and read till Ed started to nod off to sleep or until they started something that normally got finished in the bed.

"Ahh Ed wait not here."

"Come on Sciezska it's fun live a little. "

'Not again…" Roy looked to his left down the alleyway seeing the blond haired man with a brown haired girl pressed into the brick wall. He turned and left the scene behind. 'Ed really took what I said to heart, ha now I get to see him please everyone with the tricks I had taught him.'

He had his whole days' worth of paperwork done by lunch. Ed still had not showed himself in the office since the incident with Hawkeye. He had left the door to his office open just in case the boy did come he would know.

Falman and Havoc had came back from their early lunch.

"No way. he really did that?" Vato chimed as they came into the room before his office.

"Yeah it was great we were up all night, I don't know what is up with him right now but Roy sure did teach him well, maybe you should try making a pass at him too?"

Vato laughed. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Havoc plopped into his chair."

"Were hole brothers I had Ed in meeting room B three days ago, Did he do that thing with his tongue?"

"Wow, at work? That's bold and yeah that tongue trick makes me melt he needs to start giving lessons to all the women out there."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gentlemen my door is open."

Both men stopped talking mumbling an apology then quickly picked up their pens. Roy arose from his chair to shut his door. The large newly repaired wooden barrier was almost shut until he heard the outer door slam open.

"Havoc help hide me!"

"Huh, why?"

"Ed just molested me! Hide me before he gets here."

"Under Roy's desk quick he can't find you there."

The next thing Roy remembered was landing on his bottom watching the black haired man disappear under his desk pulling the chair back into place. Roy was not very amused; he decided that he deserved a nap.

"Sir,"

Mustang stirred then turned his back toward the voice.

"Sir I insist that you wake up,"

He heard the tail-tale click of Hawkeye's gun.

"I'm up I'm up"

"Sir, you don't seem to be very well today."

Roy sat up on the couch. "You don't need to rub it all in." he placed his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"If you need to talk to someone…"She was cut off.

"Yeah so I should tell someone my ex-lover has screwed that he has now screwed this whole office plus several others in other offices, just to spite me, and it all started over two stupid things."

"Sir I…"She was again cut off.

"It was all over him not giving it up for nearly two weeks…"

"Uhm Sir…" She just couldn't get more than two words in.

"He must have been pretty mad at me cause he even made our bed bigger just so he could 'spread out' when he wanted to."

"So this was all because he wouldn't let you screw him?"

"Yeah I guess so."

There was a long bit of silence.

"Hawkeye I think I'm going to take a few days off…"

She looked at him sternly "Just at least finish the paperwork I dropped off before you leave."

He glanced at his desk seeing another gigantic stack.

"Please remember to eat something; I will pay for it just be sure you get it before the cafeteria closes." She turned on her heel and left. He had two hours before the cafeteria closed; he aimed for being done in three hours so he could catch a train out of central tonight. He didn't care where he was going he just knew he hated being in his big empty house.

The clock showed it was nearly the cafeteria's closing time he needed to get his food soon. He finished the document he was reading then left.

Roy made his back into the office the dinner today just didn't seem fulfilling it usually wasn't.

'No wonder Ed was always acting like he was starving.' He scoffed at himself, Ed seemed to always stay on his mind 'maybe I really am missing Ed, but of course he isn't missing me, seeming as he's screwed everyone in the office already.'

He strode through the outer office and pushed on the door to his private office. The door stopped a few inches in causing Roy to hit his forehead on the door.

"Does it feel as good as you expected, Al? If you were with Roy this is exactly what he would do."

"Bother…"

Roy couldn't believe his eyes, Ed had Al bent over Roy's desk plunging deep inside of him.

"How long have you wanted this Al, how long exactly?" Ed continued his thrusting. Roy watched in fascination.

"I seen you two… uhn more."

Ed grabbed hold of Al's small shoulders. "Who do you want more me or Roy?" Ed shot a glance over at Roy who was still trying to squeeze through the door.

'…Want both…" Al was lost in ecstasy he was having a problem forming words.

Ed smirked over at Roy who had finally squeezed through the small opening.

"Did you hear that lover? Al wants you to join in our fun."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like." Ed Turned Al's face in Roy's direction "He likes this too."

"Seems like everyone else liked it too." Roy coldly stated.

"What does that mean?"

"So far this week you have already screwed 7 people so why would you want an old man like me?"

"You think I really screwed all those people."

"Yes."

Ed stopped and pulled out of Al "You really think I did then you really are stupid. Hawkeye was even trying to tell you earlier what my game was." Ed grabbed Roy by the collar and pulled him down into a passionate kiss "You and Al are the only ones I want to share a bed with." Ed never released the man's collar instead he dragged him over to the desk which Al was still laying over. Ed once again kissed Roy. He had the man's pants down in a matter of seconds, and then guided the man behind Alphonse.

Ed climbed onto the desk straddling Al's back. He pulled Roy closer to his brother. He had three of his fingers into his brother a white fluid was clearly leaking from the boy as Ed plunged the digits in and out. "See I've already lubed and prepared him for you."

Roy watched the erotic vision on his desk. He remembered a part of a conversation that happened months ago. Ed had asked about having a threesome Roy never did give him a answer about it.

"Roy."

Roy looked at Ed then to Al. "Are you sure about this Al?"

"Please…" was all Al said.

Roy looked at Ed. "Are you sure?"

"Do you think I would have gone through the trouble of setting this up if it wasn't okay?"

"Yeah we will be having a talk about all that later, right now…" he glanced down as Ed pulled Roy's hips closer to Al's rear. He entered with little resistance, Al's tight muscles clenched down on Roy feeling as if he was going to be crushed. The boy was tighter than Ed had been their first time together; Roy knew that Ed had just taken his own brother's virginity the evidence of that coated him and the passage he was thrusting into.

Roy moved slowly at first then increased the speed. Ed captured his lips for a fiery kiss then retreated to the section of desk that lay before Al's head. Ed placed a finger under Al's chin lifting his head their lips meeting in an equally fiery kiss.

Roy increased his speed watching as the other two kissed. Ed positioned his erection before Al's awaiting mouth. He found the bundle of sensitive nerves inside Al, each moan he let went straight to Ed's erection, it was not long before he watched Ed climax into the younger's mouth, Roy reached under Al's hips stroking him smoothly and Al soon came onto Roy's hand.

"Al, hang on a minute okay I'm…" He thrust several times before releasing inside Al, his seed mixing with Ed's inside. He extracted himself from the smaller boy falling to the floor when his knees buckled. Ed helped Al lower himself to the floor beside Roy before taking his own spot on the other side of his dark haired lover. They sat there both leaning on each other the silence was not awkward but more of a contemplative quiet.

"Brother, thank you." Al was the first to break the silence.

"No problem Al and Roy…" Ed looked up into the midnight dark eyes. "I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through the past few days." His gaze returned to the floor. "Please believe me when I tell you that Al is the only one I had been with the past four days."

Al started to quietly laugh. "Brother did all this for me, he bribed everyone to do what he asked, and he did it all for me…" Al looked up at Roy. Who looked from one brother to the other.

"So everything from you withholding sex from me, the huge bed, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Armstrong, Sciezska, and Furey, how about Hawkeye you had your face in her breasts?"

"Oh that was her idea she said it would piss you off pretty bad so she insisted I do it."

Roy leaned back taking the two boys with him. "Well all I really have to say is that you two have been very bad and when we get back to our house I am going to put both of you on my lap and give out some spankings."

Ed had a grin on his face "You promise."

"Brother!" Al's face showed the extreme panic Roy was hoping for.

"Oh Al I think you would really like his spankings, I know I do."

Al's Eyes got huge, While Roy and Ed laughed at him.

"Well let's get home; I have a few vacation days ahead of myself."

They redressed and left the building. When they started out the main entryway Al muffled a goodbye and started to walk off toward the dorms.

Roy spoke first "Al where do you think you are going home is this way."

Al stopped.

"We have such a big house that it is a shame just the two of us stay there and there's also plenty of bed for you to use." Ed smiled at Al.

"Really I can stay?" Al flung his arms around both men giving them a hug. The three of them started off toward the big house with a big comfortable bed.

Okay so…. Yeah there it is read and review if you would.


End file.
